Viking
|fgcolor= |image=Viking SC2-WoL Story1.jpg |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion Project Shadowblade Raynor's Raiders Moebius Corps Defenders of Man Umojan Protectorate |create= |comiss= |early=2502 |last=2511 |retired= |destroy= |type=Armored mechanical air/ground hybrid |propulsion=Two legs (assault mode) Engines (fighter mode) |max. speed= |length= |width= |height= |armaments=Twin gatling cannons MT50 lanzer torpedoes (standard) Ripwave missiles (variant loadout) |FTL=Yes (warp space)Robert Brooks (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Andrew Dalhouse ©. (August 15, 2019). StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 1 Accessed 2019-08-15. |job=Ground and air combat |command= |crew=1 (pilot) |concattop= }} The A2 Viking Armored Mechanical Hybrid'Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. is a terran unit with the ability to transform between a ground unit ("Assault mode") and an air unit ("Fighter mode"). Overview Hardware ]] A ship used to support other terran forces,2014-09-25, The Science Corner –The Threat Continues. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-09-27 the Viking's transformation ability was based heavily on that of the siege tank. In its aerial mode, Vikings are classified as air superiority fighters. The walker mode is considered more important.Gameplay Overview. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-11-29 They can be paired with AH/G-24 Banshees for operations as air cavalry.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27. The Viking is ungainly in the air.Forbeck, Matt. "Lost Vikings." (May 16, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Lost Vikings Accessed 2013-05-16. The Viking is equipped with a large reactor housed in the central area of the vehicle that powers all electrical systems and provides torque for walker mode locomotion. A set of thrusters in the Viking's underbelly, which allow for hover/VTOL capabilities, keep it stable during transformations, and four low bypass turbines generate propulsion during flight. The pilot's seat has more than double the straps, pads, and packing than any other fighter craft to account for the violent ups and downs the vehicle undergoes when switching from aircraft to walker mode. A soundproof carapace protects the pilot's ears from the thunderous sound of its Gatling cannons. The Viking was designed with versatility in mind, down to the letter. Most moving parts in the vehicle can be replaced with easy-to-find spares, and even the complex servo systems located in the arms and legs are interchangeable. It is not uncommon for Viking pilots to ditch an arm in order to replace a damaged leg servo and return to battle. However, while the Viking's versatility is its greatest asset, it is also one of its drawbacks. Few pilots are able to handle both combat modes; quite a few die in training, and the majority of Viking pilots are killed in their first battle (the term "cherry" is used for Viking pilots who have yet to carry out a transformation). Those who survive however, become amongst the most skilled pilots. The elite few who make it through training are so deadly that their names are well known by both allies and enemies across the Koprulu sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. During the reign of Valerian Mengsk, a more efficient and streamlined version of the Viking was developed by Castillo Industries with a different design. These Vikings are piloted by artificial intelligence. In addition, new Viking designs added a new set of twin engines to compliment the existing design of the viking, while increasing its firepower in both modes. Castillo also developed a new heavily armored viking model for the Umojan Protectorate. The Knights of Tyrador utilized a viking variant with distinctive blue thrusters that could be spotted from miles away.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Armament The Viking was designed to be the ultimate anti-air and ground-support weapon system, armed with a large payload of MT50 lanzer torpedoes and twin gatling cannons for both respective tasks. A targeting system exists for both, along with displaying height and location. Due to the torpedoes' low effectiveness against aerial targets smaller than capital ships, Enlightened Dynamics developed Ripwave missiles for the hybrid.2014-10-10, Viking Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-10-18 Bellerephon further expanded the Viking's options through the Phobos-class weapon system—an improved loadout that adds a longer-range anti-air missile and an improved gatling cannon increased range in ground assaults.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory upgrades (in English). 2010. However, due to hefty implementation costs, only a few Vikings have received these upgrades. The Viking is equipped with a governor circuit to prevent its weapon systems from overheating.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. The failsafe can be disabled by the pilot however. Systems Viking pilots are equipped with helmets with visors that lower when they take their vehicles into the air.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 However, regardless of whatever advantages the visor might bring, it is still possible to fly a Viking without one. The Viking cockpit features a HUD,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm opening (in English). 2013-03-12. with the standard fare gauges, targeting system, and terrain mapper found in terran fightercraft. In addition to this, the Viking has a detailed 3D wireframe that shows the condition of its every servo and actuator. In case of damage to the craft, the pilot is well aware of what works and what doesn’t, preventing fatalities due to system malfunctions. The screen can display the visages of other pilots within a flight wing, and the craft is equipped with a rear-view camera. To keep their occupants safe in case of emergency, Vikings are equipped with a circuit that cuts off all power from the reactor, preventing the machine from reaching critical levels. In dire situations, pilots have been known to disable this governor circuit to divert more power to systems, and even supercharge the craft's reactor, resulting in a massive meltdown. This unofficial self-destruct mechanism has been dubbed the "Heimdallr," for the incredibly bright flash that accompanies the final moments of the Viking and its pursuers.2014-11-09, Viking Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-09-13 History The Viking was based on WyrmFurman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 2." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 5-25. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. designed by the Terran Confederacy.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. However, the Wyrm was considered to be sluggish and unresponsive, and thus was a rare sight. The revealed weaknesses in terran anti-air capability. Wraith combat fighters and valkyrie missile frigates proved to be an unwieldy combination against agile zerg airborne organisms. In addition, ground-based anti-air support from goliath assault walkers was too limited in its mobility: all too often airborne attackers would simply move out of the goliath's range. In the aftermath of the war, terran weapon technicians proposed a radical new concept to resolve both of these problems; an armored vehicle with the ability to change its combat role from an assault walker to an air-superiority fighter, enabling it to switch smoothly to fulfill tactical needs in a developing battle. Hoping to fill this gap in their arsenal, the Terran Dominion upgraded the Wyrm to the Viking, which had more armor, more options and a faster response time. A Viking was showcased at Ursa in 2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. where one single-handedly destroyed a military base when the pilot went rogue.Furman, Simon and Jesse Elliott. "Heavy Armor, part 1." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 140–163. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Final field testing of the Viking was carried out at .Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. During the reign of Emperor Valerian Mengsk, a new Viking was commissioned by Castillo Industries, which made a Viking with a sleeker design and that was more cost efficient to construct.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Unit |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image= Viking SC2 Head2.jpg|Fighter Mode Viking SC2 Head1.jpg|Assault Mode |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2= VikingAirMode SC2 Game1.jpg|Fighter Mode VikingGroundMode SC2 Game1.jpg|Assault Mode |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= |campname= |baseunit= |role=Durable support unit |useguns=*Lanzer torpedoes *Twin gatling cannons |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air or Ground *Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=150 |energycost= |costgas=75 60 (Co-op Missions) |supply=2 |campcost= |time=30 45 (Campaign) 19 (Co-op Missions Raynor) |produced=Starport |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=V |speed=3.85 (air)/3.15 (ground) (Versus) 2.75 (air)/2.25 (ground) (Co-op) |accel=2.625 (air)/1000 (ground) |lataccel=0 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.75 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=135 125 (campaign and Co-op Missions) 125 (+12,5 per level) (Co-op Missions Raynor) |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Lanzer Torpedoes (Air) |gun1strength=10 (+4 vs armored) |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground= |gun1air=x |gun1cool=1.43 (Versus) 2 (1.74 at Raynor level 15) (Co-op) '''Mastery: +1% per Mech Attack Speed mastery point. Up to a maximum 1.38 (Co-op) |gun1range=9 |gun1upgrd=+1/+1 vs armored |gun2name=Twin Gatling Cannon (Ground) |gun2strength=12 (+8 vs mechanical) (Versus) 12 (Co-op) |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=x |gun2air= |gun2cool=0.71 (Versus) 1 (0.87 at Raynor level 15) (Co-op) Mastery: +1% per Mech Attack Speed mastery point. Up to a maximum 0.69 (Co-op) |gun2range=6 |gun2upgrd=+1/+1 +1 (Co-op) |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=400 |makescore=200 |lostscore= |notes=Switches between roles |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Viking is one of the starport's basic production options, and benefits from the reactor add-on. In air mode, the Viking is a light flyer with a very long range anti-air attack. It is good for hit-and-run attacks against slower, higher value air targets like battlecruisers, corrupters, brood lords, motherships, void rays, tempests and carriers. The Viking is less suitable against other light flyers, the phoenix and the ; the former's long range does not fully compensate for the latter two's higher movement speed. On the ground, the Viking behaves much like a more capable, but much more expensive, . The Viking is useful for raiding worker lines, and supporting marines and marauders against colossi. They pair well with siege tanks to provide air defense for siege lines, as well as giving vision for sieged tanks. Vikings also pair well with Thors, Thors focus down on light flyers while Vikings destroy heavily armored targets. The Viking may be fired on during its transformation sequence by units that can attack air. Versus Upgrades and Abilities Wings of Liberty Vikings are unlocked by playing either "Safe Haven" or "Haven's Fall," available after Rory Swann called in some favors to get their schematics.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Vikings are exclusive to Jim Raynor in Co-op Missions. Mira Han and Matt Horner have access to an advanced Dominion-variant, the Deimos viking. Arcturus Mengsk can deploy the powerful Royal Guard variant Viking, the Sky Fury. Upgrades and Abilities Quotations :See: StarCraft II Viking Quotations Development Karune stated that its ground mode could attack both ground and air units in February 2008Karune. 2008-02-08. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 29. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-08. but that ability underwent balance testing and has since been removed.Karune. 2008-02-20. A Question for Karune about the Viking. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-20. At earlier builds the Viking was built on the factory at ground mode, but needed a Fighter Tech upgrade to enable transforming to air mode.http://www.shacknews.com/screenshots.x?gallery=8051&game_id=4110#img103202 Concept art of the Viking is identical to that of the Wyrm, the Viking's in-universe predecessor effectively being lifted from concepts of its in-universe successor.Viking. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. The icon for this old form can still be found in the map editor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Known Vikings *''Rescue Two'' Variants *Archangel **Balius *Deimos viking *Sky Fury Companies *Hel's Angels *Sky Fury Squadron Known Pilots *Major Stortand Varg *Captain Drake *Captain Jon Dyre *Lieutenant Chet Ward *Baleog Grym *Johan *Olaf Kraftig *Erik Snabb Notes *''The Lost Vikings'' is a 1992 Blizzard Entertainment game featuring the adventures of three Vikings. One of the pictures on the official Viking page is labeled "the Lost Vikings".Viking. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. *A mini-game called Lost Viking can be found in Wings of Liberty, in which a sole Viking must fight a massive protoss, zerg, and terran air force, including swarm guardians, a carrier, leviathan and terra-tron.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Lost Viking (in English). 2010. *Mega Bloks planned to produce a Viking model as part of their StarCraft toy line, set to be released in 2012. The Mega Bloks Viking would be able to transform between modes.SDCC 2011 Blizzard Reveals Mega Bloks Starcraft II Viking Preview, NG4. Accessed on 2011-11-19 *Vikings appear in the game Overwatch on arcade machines labeled The Lost Vikings VI, a reference to the unit, the Blizzard Entertainment series, and the Wings of Liberty minigame of the same name.Blizzard Entertainment. Overwatch (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). February 29, 2016 Images ;Skins File:MechaViking SC2SkinImage.jpg|Mecha Viking in fighter mode File:MechaVikingGround SC2SkinImage.jpg|Mecha Viking in assault mode File:SpecialVikingSC2SkinImage.jpg|Dominion Special Forces Viking in fighter mode SpecialVikingSC2SkinImage2.jpg|Dominion Special Forces Viking in assault mode File:MiraViking SC2SkinImage.jpg|Mira's Marauders Viking in fighter mode File:MiraVikingGround SC2SkinImage.jpg|Mira's Marauders Viking in assault mode mode File:UmojaViking Skin Game1.jpg|Umojan Viking in fighter mode File:UmojaVikingWalker Skin Game1.jpg|Umojan Viking in assault mode mode TyradorViking SC2SkinImage.JPG|Tyrador Viking in fighter mode TyradorVikingLanded SC2SkinImage.jpg|Tyrador Viking in assault mode ;Portraits File:MechaVikingPortrait SC2 Game1.jpg|Mecha Viking portrait (assault and fighter mode) File:Viking SC2-LotV Portrait3.jpg|Dominion Special Forces Viking in fighter mode portrait File:Viking SC2-LotV Portrait2.jpg|Dominion Special Forces Viking in assault mode portrait File:Viking SC2-LotV Portrait5.jpg|Mira's Marauders Viking in fighter mode portrait File:Viking SC2-LotV Portrait4.jpg|Mira's Marauders Viking in assault mode portrait VikingLanded SC2Portrait Game1.png|Umojan Viking mode fighter mode portrait File:Viking SC2-LotV Portrait6.jpg|Umojan Viking in assault mode portrait TyradorVikingAssaultPortrait_SC2SkinImage.jpg|Tyrador Viking in fighter mode portrait TyradorVikingPortrait SC2SkinImage.JPG|Tyrador Viking in assault mode portrait References Category:Terran Vehicle Classes Category:Terran starship classes